the_october_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Lance's Rotes
The following is a list of the rotes that Lance has mastered and uses most frequently. Almost all of them are self-taught and, being the straightforward man that he is, he hasn't given many of them fancy names as other mages do. Forces The Hunters Eyes Forces 1: This rote allows Lance to see in the dark, even in total blackness, as if it were the middle of a bright afternoon. He sometimes varies the pitch, allowing him to see into the infrared spectrum in order to find hidden or obscured foes by the amount of heat their bodies produce. This is a Coincidental effect. Hunter's Step Forces 2: Using this rote, Lance is able to entirely eliminate any sound of his movement. Footsteps can't be heard, his clothes don't swish or rustle, et cetera. This is a Coincidental effect. Song of Lasombra Forces 2: This rote allows Lance to manipulate nearby, existing shadows. He can make the shadows dance and distort, making grotesque shapes to harrow targets. By adding Matter 2 Lance is able to physically attack with the shadows, whipping foes with shadow tendrils and pinning them down with shadowy chains, hands, or fists. The rote is exceptionally Vulgar. Spider's Kiss, Forces 2: Utilizing this rote, Lance is able to run full speed across narrow surfaces without fear of falling. He may run along telephone lines, tied of ropes, or even across snow without leaving a trace of his passing. He is also able to sprint across small bodies of water, or climb a wall ala Spider-Man. This rote is Vulgar. Kill Shot Forces 2 Prime 2: Lance fuels the bullets of his gun magickally, which enables them to do Aggrivated damage. Such enhanced bulles can kill vampires and werewolves. Because the bullets do not outwardly change in any way, the effect is Coincidental. Shield Forces 2 Prime 2: Lance is able to surround an ally in a shield of mystical energy that reduces or can entirely eliminate the damage from ranged or magickal attack. The Prime effect erects the barrier, while the Forces effect reflects the energy of the attack. Because the shield is invisible, the effect is Coincidental. For each success Lance rolls, the damage from a ranged or magickal attack is reduced by one. Blue Flames, Forces 2 Prime 2: Lance is able to transform ordinary existing fire into spectral blue flames, which he can then wield as a weapon or use defensively. As a weapon the flames may be thrown as fireballs, sent out as engulfing waves or flamethrower like tongues, or transformed into shapes like swords and maces. Defensively, Lance can use the flames as a protective barrier around himself or an ally; each success rolled as a defense adds one die to defensive rolls. Naturally, this rote is very Vulgar. Life Vestige Life 1: By utilizing this rote, Lance is able to quickly determine important biological information on the target. He will know gender, height, weight, any potential for fatal illnesses or congenital maladies, and their current health. Sense Lycanthropy: Life 1 Prime 1: By adjusting his vision, Lance is able to determine whether or not his foe is a Garou. The effect is Coincidental. Toreador Senses, Life 1 Forces 1: Tapping this tote allows Lance to greatly magnify all five of his senses. He is able to hear a whisper at 600 feet, see into both the ultraviolet and infrared spectrums, identify and track an individual by scent, and read pages of a book with his fingertips. This rote is Coincidental. Enhanced Strength: Life 2 + Prime 2: Lance is able to double and even triple his strength, each success he rolls adds to his Strength attribute. With such enhanced strength he can lift and throw cars, punch holes in walls, or deliver some very nasty punches. Because Lance doesn't outwardly change, the rote is Coincidental until he performs a superhuman act. Snake Oil Life 3: Lance is able to brew up foul smelling and even worse tasting fluids that, when imbibed, can cure impotence, regrow hair, and eliminate aches and pains. Because the effect is sudden and dramatic, the rote is Vulgar. Regeneration, Life 3: Lance has the capacity to quickly and easily recover from even the most serious of damage. The Rote is Vulgar. The Hellsing, Life 3 Forces 2: Lance draws the shadows in around him and makes it seem as though he has transformed into a being composed of living shadows with multiple glaring red eyes. The Forces effect adds defense, each success rolled for the magick adds 1 die to Lance's dodge pool; the effect making it seem as though incoming attacks just pass through the swirling mass of horror. The Life effect allows Lance to see in multiple directions at once as well, each success adding to his Alertness to perceive new and hidden attackers. As one might expect, the rote is horribly Vulgar. Matter Perceive Pattern, Matter 1: By shifting his awareness and perception, Lance is able to see the patterns of material objects and thus identify them immediately. Dead Shot, Matter 2 + Forces 2 + Life 2+ Prime 2: This rote allows Lance to transform the substance of each bullet he fires. An ordinary bullet can be changed into pure silver to kill werewolves, pure iron to kill fae, and so on. The bullets can also be transformed into ice, or explode on contact; they can be made armor-piercing, or transformed into a virulent poison or toxin. Because the bullet simply moves to fast for the eye to follow, this rote is Coincidental. Prime Category:Rotes